


The End of Mankind

by riidaaisbest



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riidaaisbest/pseuds/riidaaisbest
Summary: He closes his eyes against the nearly physical pain as his accumulating fear continues to consume him. This was just a bad dream. It had to be.





	The End of Mankind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost. Originally posted on LiveJournal back in 2014 under the same username there (now locked). It was my pathetic attempt at writing a Sci-Fi/Apocalyptic AU. For my rainbowfilling challenge. Prompt: In our own world

“Satoshi, when you’re older what do you want to do with your life?”

Sho’s voice is soft and nearly too quiet for him to decipher. He is almost tempted to just shrug the question off and just about does, but he pushes the desire away.

“I want to be a baker,” Satoshi says. It takes little effort to for him to confess. For some unexplainable reason he is overcome with relief.

“Why?” the younger boy asks, his eyes wide with disbelief. “There are so many other things to do, why that?”

Satoshi levels his shoulders briefly before rolling the aching joints with a soft, satisfying grunt. “I always thought the smell of baked bread was gentle. I want to be like that.”

The younger boy laughs heartily and loudly in response. He can’t believe someone would want to become like the smell bread has. Satoshi doesn’t intervene. He knows it was probably an absurd answer but to him it was the truth. The smell of bread was dear to him and held beautiful memories. It held the emotions from his youth that he didn’t want to forget and all the precious fantasies of his future.

Finally, his laughter contained and tearstains glittering against the setting sun, he turns to Satoshi and grins. “If you ever do become a baker, I’ll be your number one customer.”

“Thanks Sho-kun,” Satoshi says as a smile he can’t restrain blooms across his gentle features. He reaches over and ruffles the younger boy’s hair. “I will look forward to the day you do.”

No more words were needed between the two friends as the sun settles low on the horizon as the last fragments of their summer break are swept away with the subtle breeze. They sit in comfortable silence. They would sit until it grew dark, thoroughly enjoying the soft grass beneath their palms and the rough, sturdy bark of the oak tree supporting their backs.

It was fine this way with just the two of them.

 

\- -

 

All he could hear were the screams.

The sound pierce through his conscious, taking over until all he could feel was the panic and despair itching its way under his skin, slicing through his thoughts to burrow into the deepest reaches of his mind. His breath comes shallow, painful even, as his blood pumps through his body so fast he feels as if he was going to burst. He closes his eyes against the nearly physical pain as his accumulating fear continues to consume him.

This was just a bad dream. 

It has to be.

When he wakes, his parents will still be in their room down the hall. His father will be snoring like he always does with a sharp note at the end. His mother will be curled around his father, comfortable and content. His sister will be in her room listening to her favorite pop group much too loudly while she dances terribly to the beat. He will be in his bed, staring up at his ceiling wondering about what he was going to do with Sho during the weekend.

He was slowly almost able to drown out the despairing cries. Their dreadful pitch muffled mentally to the point where they were no longer dragging him down into oblivion.

Then he heard him.

“Satoshi!” The younger boy yelled as he round the crumbled expanse of one of the hallway walls. It only took a moment before Sho was in from of him and kneeling down quickly. He shakes him frantically with one hand while he uses the other to wave in front of Satoshi’s glazed over eyes.

“We have to go. We’re running out of time!”

And just like that, reality came crashing down.

His family was gone.

Sho’s family was gone.

It was only the two of them left.

“Please,” Sho begs, pulling at his arm to get him up on his feet. “We have to go.”

He couldn’t move. No matter how much Sho shakes him, he couldn’t budge from his spot.

“Satoshi, please- I don’t want to lose you too.”

Through the fog he heard Sho’s broken voice as he shakes him more firmly. It was the desperate note in the other’s voice that finally yanks him from his stupor. Pulling his self together, he found his balance with Sho’s help and they were able to make their way downstairs from what was left of the second floor of the Ohno household. Holding onto each other for support, they pause briefly at the front door and flinch when they hear more screams coming from the down the street.

“If it’s us, we can make it,” Satoshi says. His voice is steady with calm he didn’t feel. The odds were piling over them, leaving dread pulling sickly at the pit of his stomach.

But didn’t things always work out when it was the two of them? Together they made miracles come to life. They knew their limits and their strengths and knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Sho shook his head. “They will catch us this way. We-”

Satoshi quickly cut him off as he cupped his hand over Sho’s mouth. With a shushing gesture, they stood shock still as a shadow of darkness began to shroud the little light flittering through the window shades. The once deafening sound of screams clouding their minds with fear cut off abruptly. All they could hear were the sharp intakes of air from their own panicked breathing.

“Don’t move.” Satoshi mouthed as he side-glanced at the window to their right.

He tried his best to keep focus as he watch the shadow darken further and to not look into the petrified expression distorting his best friend’s pale features. If he gave in and looked away, looked into Sho’s terrified eyes, he was certain he would lose the last threads of courage he had pulsing through him.

Sho was all he had left. He couldn’t let the younger boy down.

It felt like ages before the darkness fades away and light is once more allowed in. The screams and the nearly deafening crackle of raging fires surge into their ears as if someone suddenly remembers to turn up the volume.

Sho was right. They can’t go out that way.

“I heard they seem to always circle back at two hour intervals,” Sho whispers as Satoshi’s hand slips away.

“Who told you that?” Satoshi quickly moves toward the disheveled kitchen. They will need all the food they could gather. Who knew how long this would last and how long it will be before they could restock.

Sho shakes his head quickly as he sets to pack the food away daftly in their school bags. “The radio. The emergency alerts have been feeding since the initial attacks.”

Satoshi pauses, his face twists in such a way that it could have been comical. Had Sho not been sicken with worry and anxiety about what would happen to them now, it would be just one of the many perplexing faces Satoshi unknowingly made.

The older boy fully turns to him abruptly to stare him in the eye. “How do you know it’s true?”

Sho quickly looks at the older boy in shock. “What do you mean?”

“How are you certain that what’s being blared over the radio is true?” Satoshi says as he resumes his sorting. He pauses briefly when he picks out a jar of peanut butter his sister had been nearly obsessed with before shoveling it into his bag.

“Satoshi,” Sho says with his voice weak and somber. “What else do I have to believe? It’s the only information that has leaked through.”

“Isn’t it strange though?” He questions before heading to the first floor bathroom to collect the first aid kits stashed there. “All the media goes down yet the only thing that is left running is conveniently providing information on them?”

Sho hadn’t thought of that. It made sense now that the older boy mentioned it. It was very strange indeed.

“We need to leave before the two hours.” Satoshi agrees as he comes back from the hallway. Along the way, he briefly remembers to bring a few small towels out just in case. “There isn’t any other option. Whether or not that information is true, we need to find a safe place.”

Sho just nods as he takes the items from the elder boy and packs them into his school bag.

“What did you see before you came here?” However, he immediate regrets asking as a dark expression that clouds Sho’s pale complexion. Satoshi instantly bites his lip and dreads Sho’s answer.

“It’s unlike anything in this world,” Sho whispers as he looks up and stares Satoshi straight in the eyes.

He can’t bring himself to ask for more details when Sho shifts his gaze away. Instead, they busy themselves collecting the last of the supplies they think they may need as quickly as they can. It didn’t take long before they were finish and slipping their shoes on to tie tight.

If the sounds from outside weren’t wafting in like those from a horror movie, Satoshi could nearly fool himself into thinking that they were just going on a camping trip. He wished that was the case until a particularly loud explosion from nearby rocked the house. They both stagger to the floor from the force.

Huddling against each other under the heavy family table in the middle of the kitchen, they waited until the quakes subdued to a low vibration before carefully easing out. As quietly and quickly as possible, they made their way to the side door hidden from view of the main street.

With a surprisingly steady hand Satoshi took hold of the cool metal of the door handle. A single deep breath and then slowly, carefully, he turns the knob and cracks the door open to peak outside.

The view nearly takes his breath away, causing him to cling to the door as he recoils back in shock.

Before him, where his neighbors houses and nearby businesses once stood tall, lay broken ruins and crumbled heaps of homes just barely standing. The sky, once tempered with coils of fluffy white and calm blue, was blank and drenched a sickening red hue. Fires were running rampant, coiling their dark, fiery bodies into the sky to make the scene even more striking.

And in the distance, unbelievably large and protected by a soft glow, was the damn thing that started it all.

 

\- -

 

Before Sho had made it back into Mitaka, he had been attending a special cram school in inner Tokyo. It was just a half hour after he departed on the train home that they arrived. For a moment, it had seemed like it was just part of a large scale movie production that the public was just not informed of. But, right as the train turned South to make the final leg of the long trip, Sho came to realize that no, this wasn’t a movie set at all.

When he thought about it, it was a miracle he made it back to his home intact. The sudden and explicit violence wrought by them silenced all on the train as they moved quickly away from the epicenter.

What could be said really?

What could be said when you saw the end of mankind unfolding before your very eyes?

 

\- -

 

Closing the door softly, Satoshi glances behind him to meet Sho’s eyes. He had been watching with bated breath, terrified of the shock contorting his friend’s face.

Then, as if struck by a hidden force, Satoshi springs to action.

“We need to stay as low as possible against any kind of debris we come across.” He instructs. He quickly ties the loose clasps of his backpack across his midsection. Sho follows hurriedly and soon Satoshi has his hand wrapped around the knob tightly for a second time.

“The bridge is still intact. Let’s try to make it there first. We can go along the condos. The debris will be large enough for us to hide against. Then we will go through the cemetery. At least there we’ll have the stones and trees as decent cover.”

“Satoshi-“ Sho caught hold of the older boy’s wrist to stop him from turning the knob. “Where will we go then? The bridge an only hide us for so long. We’re-“

“I don’t know,” Satoshi mutters, his other hand coming round to grip at Sho’s. “But we need to try.”

Sho let go slowly. He knows Satoshi is just as scared about this as he is. They both feel the sting of losing their loved ones and the numbness of the unknown bearing down on them. They have to try something to keep on, to keep each other alive and together.

Nodding, Satoshi turns back towards the door and little by little he opens the door again. Reaching behind him for Sho’s hand, he counts softly to five like they always did when younger. At the count of five – like when Sho was seven and Satoshi eight and they had jumped together into the lake by the park – they would brace their fears and plunge into their tasks.

One.

Sho gripped Satoshi’s hand tightly. So tight in fact, Satoshi wondered if he would be able to feel properly after the other boy let go.

Two.

Satoshi briefly remembered the first time he ever met Sho – tiny, knobby-kneed and big-eyed – and knew he wanted to stick by his side forever.

Three.

Sho bit his lip against the agonizing fear that goose-bumped across his skin. He could feel the moment Satoshi’s body spasms in a violent shiver, one his body echoes back.

Four.

Satoshi thins his lips against the sting of tears and swallows with difficulty. Without thinking about it he tightens his hand against the near impossible grip Sho’s own hand is holding his in.

Five.

They let out a shaky breath together.

Then they plunge into the unknown.

 

\- - -

 

Seven months later…

“State your name, age, gender,” A severe looking man demands in accented English.

“Ohno Satoshi, 19 years old, male.”

“Sakurai Sho, 18 years, male.”

“State your place of origin.” The man demands further. He stares at them with such intensity that, had they not had live through nearly more than six months of hell, they would probably feel intimidated.

Satoshi clears his throat to no avail. His voice was weak from the wound running across his chest to his shoulder as well as a couple cracked ribs. He was lucky to even be able to talk, let alone breathe normally. “Both from Mitaka, Japan.”

The man’s eyes sharpen at his response. There were nearly no survivors from Japan. In fact, the man had only come across five others, two of which had fallen ill and were just cremated the other day.

“Japan? You are in the great minority here boys. But, you’re in luck. We have three other Japanese boys that have made it to this location.” The man briskly gathers together health and clothing packs for them before gesturing over a taller, more run-down looking man.

“Follow Theo to the back,” the man instructs as the taller man – Theo – looks down at them with a sneer, “He will help you get settled. Do what he says. Any argument and we throw you out. This is a military location. Marshall Law is in effect. Do what we say and you will be taken care of.”

Without a word Satoshi and Sho nod. They don’t want to be thrown back into the insecurity of the outside. This was their only hope for living until they could find a new, safer opportunity. A smirk drew across the taller man’s lips as he waits for his elder’s signal. With a nod from the elder man giving him the clear, Theo starts to lead them into a side door to their right.

 

\- - -

 

The safe area they found themselves at now was a place they nearly didn’t believe existed. After months of brief exchanges with people who they saw die from the things, or captured and tortured by other people, the whispers of hope of a safe haven nearly disappeared from their minds.

That was until they met their last acquaintance.

He was a heavily built man that let them into his crumbled home that, unlike many other houses in the region they ventured into, it had a basement reinforced by cement and heavy materials. The man was kind at first, telling them of a safe area not too far away. That if they could make it the military would take them in and protect them. The issue was that the things were closing in on this area and you were bound to be killed in the patrols.

He told them about the area around his home – where it was safe and where to still find food and necessities. He shared his meager portions with them. And unlike all the other acquaintances they came across, he had a supply of untainted water and allowed them to refill their own supply.

But as days worn on, they knew their time with this location had to end. Kindness always came with a price nowadays and as the days passed, it was starting to become clear what this man wanted in repayment.

When it reached their sixth evening with the man, all hell broke loose.

They had gone to sleep like all the previous days but after just 30 minutes of fitful sleep, Sho gasped awake only to find himself tied against the heavy concrete beam holding up the foundation. Panicked, he looked around frantically only to find Satoshi pinned to the floor, the burly man holding him down firmly.

Screaming, Sho realized he was gagged and he let out a pitiful whine as he pulled against his restraints as he tried in vain to get loose.

“After all my kindness, you boys have yet to repay me,” the man grumbled. He pressed against the hand firmly gripping the back of Satoshi’s neck, Satoshi’s choked breath hitching. “It’s time I gather my payment, don’t you think?”

The man tied Satoshi’s wrists together behind his back before Satoshi’s attempt at bucking loose could make any real progress. Picking up his hunting knife set to his side, the man cut open Satoshi’s clothing, leaving his shirt, pants and underwear cut into six large strips each. Seeing his friend frantically trying to roll away – anywhere – Sho pulled against his bonds, trying to make them loose enough for him to grab onto the spare knife he keeps in his back pocket. After a while, he felt the warm trickle of his own blood lubricating his efforts.

“Now, now,” the man laughed, “I have you both tied good. There’s no use to fight it. Just give me what I want and I’ll keep providing for you two.”

Stepping down onto Satoshi’s chest to keep him in place, the man pulled down his pants, his hard cock pulsating in the cool air. He pressed his foot down until there was a loud crack and Satoshi’s scream was still heard even through the rope and duck tape muting him.

Laughing, the man reveled in the tears rolling down Satoshi’s cheeks as he kneeled down and forced himself between trembling thighs.

What happened next they hope to never ever think about again. It was a miracle that eventually the man was stopped. And that eventually they made their escape from that basement, through the patrols and to the safe area. It took several weeks to get there and many near misses but they made it while Sho did his best to treat Satoshi’s injuries enough to get him walking steady and keep his injuries free from infection.

If anyone were to ask, they would not talk about the incident. And if anyone were to ponder about the man, gutted and cut into pieces while kept alive for as long as possible, his rotting away in the concrete basement painted with blood and reeking from decay…

Well, then Sho would have to say they didn’t know anything about it. Couldn’t it have been those things that did it?

 

\- - -

 

“This is your space. You share it with these three.” Theo gestures around the small room cramped with a double and a triple bunk bed. Three other boys, who were obviously the Japanese boys also in residence for this shelter, blankly watch them stand awkwardly in the doorway.

“If you five cause trouble, then you will be punished by me,” Theo’s smirk widens. He was noticeably pleased by the possible chance. “And if you need things, well, these three will fill you in on how to get it.”

Pushing Satoshi & Sho into the room, Theo laughs shrilly before he slams the door close.

For a moment three stared at two. The way the other boys were staring at them was a bit unnerving but Sho knew it would be a complete failure if he looks away. Satoshi, being Satoshi, just stares blankly at the other boys without issue.

The first to look away was the lankier-framed boy. He was easily the tallest in the room with long, gangly arms and hay colored hair. The other two, dark haired and ghostly pale with several moles dotting their faces, keeps watch of them as Satoshi moves to the double bunk to claim the bottom.

Sho watches his friend’s movements before following to do the same.

“Well, I would’ve figured good Japanese boys would at least have the decency to introduce themselves before taking up space they don’t even really know is free,” came the biting remark.

“The beds are clear of items and made up nicely,” Satoshi states without even pausing his unpacking. “I doubt these beds are taken with you three all crowding up that triple bunk.”

Sho pauses in climbing the ladder to the top bunk and notes the burning glare of annoyance from the smallest dark-haired boy.

“You better watch it old man –“

“Kazu,” the other dark-haired boy sighs, “don’t start.”

Surprisingly, this “Kazu” stops at the command of the other dark-haired boy. This boy was mid-height, taller than his companion, Sho and Satoshi, but not taller than his lanky, hay-haired friend. It was easy to tell that the other boys were roughly the same age as they were.

“Don’t mind him,” the tallest boy starts, his voice light and raspy. “He just likes to put up a tough front but he’s really just a spoiled softie.”

“Hey!”

Smiling, Sho chuckles as he glances at their faces. They all look worn down – Sho was certain him and Satoshi had the same kind of look after all they’ve been through – but past their cautious eyes, they looked like people they can easily get along with.

Turning towards the other boys now that his unpacking is finished (there wasn’t much to unpack anyways), Satoshi looks the three over just like Sho just did a moment before. Nodding once to himself, he bows, “Nice to meet you, I’m Ohno Satoshi.”

He waves his hand towards Sho, “And this is my friend Sakurai Sho.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sho follows after a pause.

The smallest boy – Kazu – grunts in reply and gets smacked by his dark-haired friend sitting next to him.

“This is Jun,” the tallest boy says as he points to the boy that just smacked “Kazu”. “And that is Nino. He bites if anyone else but us calls him Kazu so don’t try.”

“I’ll do more than bite.” Nino retorts, his eyes narrowing into slits as he glares at them.

Ignoring his friend, the tallest boy continues, “And I’m Aiba. We all came here from the same city.”

“What city?” Sho asks. He’s curious how far these three traveled to get here.

“We came from Aichi prefecture. You don’t need to know the city.” Nino bitterly replies.

Sho and Satoshi pause stiff.

Even though Tokyo prefecture was the most densely populated, thus one of the main targets for them, Aichi prefecture was hit the hardest. It was common knowledge that Aichi was one of the most industrial areas of Japan in terms of manufacturing, technology and science. Rumor had it that the area was flattened to dust. They had known that the area was of great importance for the Japanese. When they attacked, the brilliance and sheer force of violence made solid ground turn into a fiery pit of hell. The people didn’t even see it coming.

For these three to have made it this far, let alone out of Aichi to begin with, was a pure miracle.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors of what happened,” Aiba starts. “It’s no miracle – The only reason that we’re alive is because we were going on our summer school trip to Osaka when they came. We weren’t there when it happened –”

“–If we had been, we would’ve been fried to dust like everyone else” Nino pans out.

Not knowing what to say while the other three didn’t seem to want to share further, the five of them keep to themselves for the rest of the night.

 

\- - -

 

Life at the safe haven went by quickly for the boys. Beyond the random calls for “lock downs” and threat of punishment by the watching officers, Sho could almost believe this place can actually become a home for him and Satoshi.

They had protection and a warm place to sleep. There was safety found through layers and layers of reinforced structures and locked gates. There was medical aid available to help Satoshi finally heal properly. They didn’t have to keep themselves in a constant half-sleep, fearing the patrols from them or from other questionable humans. And strangely, as much as the other boys liked to be aloof, they finally had companionship that didn’t want more from them other than a good talk.

After a nearly a month living there, the thought of having a reasonably peaceful life here (bunkered down and fearful of immediate eradication is far from peaceful but Sho wasn’t about to wish for more when it was flat out impossible to obtain) was becoming a dream that Sho was cautiously welcoming with open arms.

Maybe they can live here until things get better.

Maybe things will get better.

Maybe those things will be chased away or eradicated before they could annihilate mankind.

Maybe it wasn’t wrong to hope after all.

Maybe…

 

\- - -

 

Satoshi counted the days in his head that night.

Sixty-five days passed since they made it to the safe haven.

One hundred days since the incident in that basement. His chest still bore the ugly scar from his worst injury, but eventually it won’t bother him as it smoothed over time. The phantom pains and memories still woke him during the middle of the night, shocking him awake and leaving him gasping for air. He knows Sho is always awake when he does. He feels the other boy’s presence so intensely now that it’s like a sixth sense. But despite his distress, he knows that Sho understands that he never wants to talk about the incident and doesn’t try to. Satoshi knows that the care that Sho gives him is his most precious treasure.

It’s been over two hundred days since they came. Those things hell bent on killing as many of mankind as possible. Then, for those left, to capture and turn into feed – to use as fertilizer, as experiments, as play things to torture. There was no hope with them still roaming and holding the upper hand.

It was only a matter of time really.

Satoshi wondered when this dreadful thought that everyone knew but swept aside to focus elsewhere – somewhere where hope can somehow survive despite the truth bleeding down the walls with gruesome intensity – will come sooner than later.

If that’s the case then he wanted to live the here and now with what he can give and take.

Slowly he shifted away his bedding and carefully pulled himself from his bed. He tried his best to keep quiet as he crept towards the foot of the ladder to top bunk. He quickly eyed the triple bunk to see if the other three boys were awake but all were turned away and facing the other wall. Silent puffs of breathing were clearly audible in the chilly silence of the room.

Looking away, Satoshi started his climb. As he reached the top, he hunched over to stare at his best friend. He had to hold back his laugh as he spotted Sho’s mouth wide open with drool dribbling down over a puffy cheek. For a moment he admired the youthful, unguarded expression he hasn’t seen adoring Sho’s face in what felt like forever now. Then, as slowly as he could, he crawled onto the bed to the open space between the wall and Sho.

It was immediate and natural the way Sho turned to curl into Satoshi’s body. A soft mutter of “Satoshi-kun” breathed against his neck as Sho wrapped an arm and leg around Satoshi’s smaller frame.

Smiling brightly, Satoshi snuggled into Sho’s warmth as he wrapped his own limbs around the younger boy and fell into the best sleep he’s had since before they came.

 

\- - -

 

The sleep-togethers continued for a few weeks before anything more intimate happened.

The night their relationship changed started like all the others before it: simple and comforting, natural and trusting. It was the usual wrapped-around-each-other sleep in the beginning before Sho was kissing Satoshi softly and pressing his body more firmly into the older boy’s. Quicken breathing was muffled against sweaty necks as hips moved clumsily against each other. Fingers brushed against heated skin before Sho rolled over the older boy to press him into the hard mattress.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment then, searching for the understanding that was always easy to find between them. When it clicked, they leaned towards each other to finalize it with a kiss.

Inexperienced, clumsy and holding back their sounds, they become one for the first time.

“Happy Birthday Satoshi,” Sho whispered afterwards, their clothing sticking to their skin uncomfortably from the slowly drying sweat.

Satoshi blinked. He had forgotten all about it. To be quite honest, he didn’t even know what day of the week it was.

“Thank you.” Satoshi breathes. He blinks away the sudden onslaught of tears. Why does he want to cry?

Minutes later after Sho’s breathe evens out and the start of a soft snore begins, Satoshi turns towards the other and curls into Sho’s warmth. His fight against his tears lost, he cries silently against Sho’s pajama top.

“Sho-chan, I love you.”

Sho doesn’t hear him.

 

\- - -

 

After months of weak activity from them, everything unravels at once.

Their safe haven is hit with a tremendous explosion that destroys several levels of reinforcement structures. It takes a mere minute before the gates are engulfed in flames and they plunge through the last defenses weakened from the sudden attack.

Bodies of the military closest to the gates are burned to dust or blown apart, their blood pooling and splattered against the entrance in surreal patterns.

Those left alive quickly push people towards the final gate, hidden away in rock and cement. It’s their last hope to hide. There is no other escape.

Satoshi and Sho are there as it all unfolds. They saw the blasts with their own eyes. They are unmoving as they watch the gate burst into flames and see the three other boys – Jun, Aiba and Nino – burn.

There is nothing they can do.

There is no way out now.

They let the military officers lead them to the last hide-away.

“Sho –“

“I know Satoshi.”

They share a look with each other; their left hands are clasped together firmly while their right hands reach up to cup each other’s faces.

It’s a sudden blinding that flashes across their vision and sudden pain rips through their senses before it ends abruptly.

Maybe they will have another chance in another life.

Maybe…


End file.
